My Little Pony: Fall of Harmony
by master281455
Summary: A new evil has come to Equestria and may be to much for even the Elements of Harmony to defeat. Will this evil be defeated or will Equestria be engulfed in endless night. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Darquesse) but the story

In the east end of London, down one of the graffiti covered ally by a rundown old bar a twenty year old man in a suit is thrown out of the bar and lands in a puddle. The man stood up and brushed himself off and ran his fingers through his hair. The man walked deeper into the ally grumbling about what had just happened to him. He reached the end of the ally and sat on a piece of cardboard and began to drift to sleep.

"Marcus". Marcus opened his eyes and looked around but saw nobody was there. Marcus lied back down "Marcus". He shot up and looked around but could still see no one. As he went to sit back down his eyes landed on a piece of metal sticking out of the rubbish. Marcus picked up the piece of metal to reveal it was a crown. It was a black metal crown that looked more like a tiara with a semi-circle that rose up into a curved point. On the raised part was a circle, crimson gem with two smaller ones to its side of the same colour.

"Marcus" boomed the crown. Marcus dropped the crown in fear and surprise. Marcus stared at the crown waiting for something else to happen. "That was rude Marcus you shouldn't drop people like that" the crown said in Marcus's head.

"Do you count you're not actual alive" countered Marcus

"that depends on what you believe can be counted as alive. In my case I am alive, a spirit trapped in this crown looking for someone to wield me". Marcus picked the crown up again and looked around once more to make sure he wasn't being tricked or something.

"Can you explain then why I'm talking to a piece of metal and gems because this isn't normal" asked Marcus only to be met with laughter.

"And what's the fun in making sense, very well. My name is Darquesse, thousands of years ago a land called Equestria was formed and something called the Elements of Harmony came into creation. My creator, a unicorn with a black heart…"

"Wait Unicorn"

"don't interrupt; anyway he created this crown which created me. I'm the polar opposite of those cursed elements; I'm the Element of Darkness and Evil. Whoever wears me will be infused with all my power till the crown is removed. So what do you say wanna have the power of a god?" Marcus listened to what Darquesse had said but had only had one question.

"What's Equestria and how does it have Unicorns" asked Marcus. Darquesse didn't answer as quickly wanted it to but then black mist started swarming out the gems which then covered Marcus. Marcus opened his eyes and looked to see he was in a green field surrounded by ponies, unicorns and pegasus.

"The land of Equestria is home to ponies with a bunch of different abilities. I want this land as my own and with your assistance I'll take it"

"from who". The scene changed from the field to a throne room with a white alicorn with a flowing mane of different colours.

"Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria and the bringer of the sun. Pompous sour heart sits on the throne that belongs to me but if you accept she'll be no problem"

"but what of those Elements of Harmony". The scene changed again to a field with Marcus surrounded by six ponies, specifically two ponies, two unicorns and two pegasus.

"I have plans for these six when we arrive in Equestria so don't worry about their interference". The land changed back to the ally setting. "So what do you say?" Marcus thought for a second before looking back at the crown.

"No"

"no?"

"no I don't want to have your power if I could lose it if I wield this sort of power I don't want to return to this life or die and lose this power I want it forever, through all of time and if it's not permanent then I want nothing to do with it". Darquesse didn't say anything for a while so Marcus went to place it down when it began to glow.

"We could do a meld but I warn you, you will never be able to return to being Marcus you will become me, you will retain your memories and knowledge with your personality but it will be my name you use and my memories and knowledge too. Do you accept?" Marcus wasted no time and nodded in acceptance.

"So what do I have to do" Marcus asked with a large smile know on his face and greed present in his eyes.

"Simply put the crown on your head and embrace a new form of existence" said Darquesse making Marcus look surprised.

"That's it" he questioned to hear a sigh in his head

"why is everyone always surprised with this, what do you want me to say 'go out and kill 13 virgins and drink their blood'".

"No"

"then just put the crown on your head".

Marcus swallowed and raised the crown above his head and then placed it on his head. Marcus waited but nothing happened and began to think he was going insane when suddenly he felt hot all over. Marcus screamed in pain as fire shot through his body. His finger nails turned pointed as did his teeth; his tongue became forked and thinner. His hair began to grow from a military cut to just short of shoulders. His eyes turned from their light green to a dark red with purple pupils and vertical slits for pupils instead or round pupils.

Darquesse stood and laughed as he flexed his new muscles and breathed air in for the first time in over two thousand years. He looked at his suit and saw it was ripped and tattered from the transformation.

"Well that was fun and know I think it's time to head to Equestria and take what was rightfully mine when I was created" he said with a rougher voice. Darquesse shot his hand forward and the shadows flung into the air and formed into a column of darkness.

As Darquesse walked towards the portal he stopped and looked to see two other tramps that had seen the whole thing and were stunned by it. Darquesse looked at the two for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Go ahead tell people no one will believe you haha". Darquesse smiled and walked into the darkness leaving London behind him and towards his new stomping ground.

In the Everfree Forest Zecora was collecting a number of different coloured herbs and flowers for her latest potion. As she collected a large gust of wind knocked her down due to its strength. Zecora stood quickly and could see that the amount of shadows in the area had increased and seemed to be staring at her. She collected the last few flowers and headed back to her cottage with a quicker step then she had before. She entered her home and began to stir her flowers and herb but was interrupted by laughter.

"Who is in my home on this night" she asked looking out into the moving shadows.

"Don't worry my Zebra friend it's just you're friendly Darquesse". When Zecora heard the name she ran for the door but it disappeared and more laughter could be heard. Zecora went to speak but her mouth popped of her face and went sailing into the pot and disappeared.

"Ah ah ah I don't want you screaming for help besides I need something that you own and I have a terrible thirst too". Zecora began looking over her house as Darquesse continued to laugh. "And what I really want". Zecora moved towards a wall but didn't see Darquesse hanging from the ceiling behind her "IS YOU!" he screamed as darkness swarmed her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

To Be Continued.

**Prologue to my new MLP fic. I really enjoyed writing this and hope people will enjoy it. Remember to R&R**


	2. The Genie Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP characters or the show only this story and my OC

It was a sunny day in Equestria the birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. In the Everfree forest the creatures of all shapes and sizes were more excited than ever before due to the large source of darkness that currently resided inside of Zecora's cottage. The door swung open and a mass of black smoke flew out and joined together to form Darquesse, still in his tattered suit. Darquesse opened his jacket to reveal a number of vials in his inner pocket and in his hand was a small black cube which he placed with the vials. Darquesse looked back into Zecora's hut and placed his hand shaped like a telephone and mouthed 'call me'. Darquesse walked a few steps when he clicked and the whole cottage went up in flames. Darquesse looked back at the roaring fire and then at his fingers with a scared look which turned gleeful. Darquesse took two more steps and then saw a piece of glass by his feet and saw his reflection in it. Darquesse cringed at his clothing.

"Now how can I take over all of Equestria and rule it with an iron fist if I look like I've just lost a fight with the hulk, I need new clothes". He reached into a pocket and pulled out the lining and was followed by a moth. "Darn can't make the scene if I don't have the threads and can't get the threads without the green. I better make a quick stop". Darquesse smiled and stepped towards the camera.

"Any ideas" as he asked a hand reached through and handed him a piece of paper. Darquesse looked at the paper and then smiled at the camera and then zoomed through the forest in a blur of red and black towards Ponyville.

Meanwhile Twilight had just exited her house with Spike who was holding a picnic basket. The two walked towards the field where the others were waiting for her. They arrived and saw that the others were already there.

"Hey girls" greeted Twilight receiving similar greeting from her friends. As they sat and ate one topic kept bugging Twilight till she finally got round to asking about it. "Hey last night did anything weird happen at all to your pets, it's just that Owlowiscious was acting weird last night". Twilight could tell she had been correct to mention this because all of the girls looked like they knew what she meant.

"Well darling Opa did act weird last night, she began hissing while looking towards the Everfree forest" explained Rarity

"same with Winona she was barking in the night in the direction of the Everfree forest"

"all my animals stared acting weird to and looking towards the Everfree forest too". Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie also nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder what happened that set them all off" wondered Twilight. The rest of the picnic went off without a hitch and the girls went their separate ways for the while. Applejack ran back to the farm with Winona trying to keep up with the speedy pony. Applejack arrived at the farm to see Apple Bloom heading off towards her clubhouse. Applejack looked for Big Macintosh as he usually needed help bucking trees around this time. Just then she heard a bang from her basement. She headed for the entrance to see Big Macintosh and Granny Smith already there.

"What's goin' on" she asked to which Big Macintosh just shrugged but Granny Smith looked at her with a knowing look.

"Someone's in the cellar, that's where we keep our profits". Applejack quickly deduced they were being robbed and ran to the door. As she reached it a black and red tornado shot out the door and span in front of them for a few seconds till it stopped revealing Darquesse holding a large sack of bits. A few pieces of bits fell in front of him but he caught them as they fell.

"Sorry mares, waste not want not". Darquesse began spinning at a pace fast enough to create another mini tornado as he span and then span off into the distant leaving three very confused and annoyed ponies.

Darquesse finally stopped spinning when he arrived outside Rarity's shop. He looked around and saw the place was crawling with ponies so he knew he'd be seen in his real form. Just then black smoke covered his body and covered him and when it dispersed in Darquesse's place was an alicorn with a black coat and a black mane with a red circle with a plus sign that didn't connect in the center as his cutie mark and the crown now resting against his horn. After transforming Darquesse stretched his new wings and trotted into Rarity's shop.

Darquesse entered and looked around but couldn't see anyone in sight. Darquesse began to observe some of Rarity's completed gowns and wondered why there were so many being created. Just then he heard somepony coming towards him so he turned to see Rarity finally appear.

"Hello there how can I help you" Rarity asked not seeing the crown on Darquesse's head. Darquesse extended his wings and revealed the crown on his head making it click in Rarity's head that she was in the company of 'royalty'.

"Good evening dear Rarity I require your services for a piece of clothing that isn't anything you've created before" Darquesse said with his best posh voice, oh how wrong it sounded. Rarity quickly nodded.

"Of course I could even if it is a little weird I'm certain I can complete it for you"

"excellent but here's the small print I need it completed within the hour". When Rarity heard that here pupils dilated and she began to swoon before fainting but Darquesse caught her with his magic. Rarity quickly realised what she'd done and quickly stood up.

"Of course that'll be no problem and I apologise it's just that I have other dresses to make for the Grand Galloping Gala"

"Grand Galloping Gala?" Rarity was surprised by Darquesse's lack of knowledge of the Grand Galloping Gala but let it pass, she didn't want to upset royalty.

"Yes it's a large event in Canterlot; I'll be going with my friends and I'm making dresses for my friends" explained Rarity.

"You're going? You must be something special dear" said Darquesse as he placed a hoof on Rarity's cheek making her blush. "Well I'll let you get started" he pulled out a piece of paper with his magic "here's the measurements and colours and this bag contains the material for the shoes and gloves also" he blasted the floor with magic and where he hit it a mannequin appeared shaped like a human. "You can use this as a guide and don't worry" he made the stolen bag of bits appear "you'll be rewarded okay then bye bye". Darquesse disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Rarity to get to work.

The hour quickly past for Darquesse as he searched and began to hate Ponyville, too bright for his personal tastes. He returned to Rarity's shop to see the unicorn pulling out a covered mannequin. Darquesse could see Rarity had been working hard and was stressed by the fact her mane was in a complete state and she didn't seem to care at that time.

"I take it my order is complete" he asked to get Rarity's attention, which worked.

"Yes while I admit I was stumped by the design and features but your instructions were clear enough to help me finish in time". Rarity used her magic to remove the cover to reveal the clothes.

The clothes were all in black with crimson, dark green and purple colourings around the whole outfit. The outfit consisted of a long black heavy duty coat that reached the floor. The coat had a dark purple silk lining across the whole innards of the coat. The coat's collar went around the neck and continued towards the waist with a crimson trimming on the collar. On the arms was the same symbol as his cutie mark on the shoulders. The cuffs of the coat were dark green with lines of colour heading two inches up the arm. The shirt was a plain shirt with buttons all along the front. The trousers were also black and the shoes were made of leather and were simple slip on shoes. The outfit also came with a pair of black leather gloves.

Darquesse couldn't help but smile at the outfit and could already see himself conquering Equestria in it. Before Rarity could say anything Darquesse placed his hoof on the outfit and began spinning in a tornado fashion and then left the shop and headed for the woods leaving a stunned Rarity to continue with her dresses for the Gala.

Darquesse stopped spinning to reveal himself back in human for and in his new outfit. Everything was in place now he had a way to strike at Celestia directly and take Equestria. All he needed was a way to get there secretly without alerting anyone to his presence. He already had a plan but he needed someone weaker than normal and unnaturally kind to people. Just then he heard a very meek voice. Darquesse looked around the hedge he'd stopped by to see a pony with a yellow coat and a pink mane. She was leading a group of ducks across the road. Darquesse smiled as his joy brought forth rain clouds as he couldn't help but feel as though things were meant to go his way.

As Fluttershy reached the other side of the road Darquesse blasted the ground next to her back hooves creating an old oil lamp and then shrank down and entered it. Fluttershy saw the ducks head away as she waved to them. She took a step back to trip over something. Fluttershy regained her bearings and looked to see an old, rusty oil lamp I the ground.

"Oh my I wonder who's this is" she took a closer look but still saw nothing to indicate an owner. "I better try and return this". As she finished her eyes flashed green as Darquesse influenced her. "Or I should clean it first then return it" she said as she carried it back to her cottage, with her new passenger smiling all the way.

At Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy was looking for something to clean the lamp with while Angel couldn't help but nose. Angel lifted the lid of the lamp but quickly a hand shot out flicked Angel on the nose and then placed the lid back on. Angel hopped away from the lamp as Fluttershy returned. Fluttershy began to clean the lamp when it began to bounce on in the air. Then purple magic began to shoot out. Fluttershy screamed and jumped behind her couch along with Angel and a few other animals that were also in the room. As the magic continued to appear so did black smoke that then formed into Darquesse but instead of legs had a trail of smoke linking him to the lamp.

"Wow ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck" said Darquesse as he cracked his neck. Darquesse looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Hello can the pony who rubbed my lamp please come forward. Pretty please with a cheery on top". Darquesse looked and saw a pink tail pointing out from behind the couch. Darquesse flew over to see Fluttershy and her animals all shivering in fear.

"Hello sorry if my entrance scared you was it to melodramatic? I can never tell. Come on don't be scared". Darquesse lead Fluttershy out into the open along with the animals.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked with a voice that barely registered in Darquesse's ears.

"Why I'm the genie of the lamp, I'm Darquesse and you are my mistress and I think you know what that means, right?" Fluttershy didn't say anything so Darquesse decided to continue. "You have three wishes, anything you want is yours, so what will it be my mistress". Fluttershy let everything that had been said sink in till she finally shook her head.

"I must have knocked my head and I'm really dreaming" she said while looking for an answer from Angel. Darquesse thought quickly and then smiled.

"Mistress I don't think you quite realise what you've got here so why don't you just relax while I illuminate the possibilities" stated Darquesse as music began to fill the air.

_Darquesse: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales _(Darquesse summoned a group of armed men which surrounded Fluttershy)

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails _(Darquesse appeared behind her and knocked the men away with his arms)

_You got some power in your corner now_ (he began massaging her shoulders in a boxing ring)

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp _(he then transformed into a firework and flew over their heads)  
_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how _(he then disappeared back into the lamp)

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say _(he then reappeared in a cloud of smoke)

_Mistress Fluttershy, ma'am_

_What will your pleasure be?_ (he summoned a table which Fluttershy and Angel appeared around)

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_ (he then took a non-excitant order and then got down to their level)

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no _(every time he then said 'no' he gently elbowed Angel in the side)

_Life is your restaurant _(Darquesse then zapped the table revealing a cake)

_And I'm your maitre d' _(the icing then morphed into the singing Darquesse)

_C'mon whisper what it is you want _(he then jumped out the cake)

_You ain't never had a friend like me _(and then morphed into four of him)

_Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service _(the four then groomed her for a second)

_You're the boss _(Fluttershy was then teleported onto a plush red chair)

_The queen, the shah _(Angel then appeared fanning her)

_Say what yo__u wish _(a load of food appeared which Angel went for)

_It's yours! True dish _(Darquesse appeared from behind the chair with a fez in his hand)

_How about a little more Baklava? _(he then squeezed the fez dumping loads of Baklava on them)

_Have some of column __"A" _(the Baklava disappeared to shoe Fluttershy rising in the air on a column with an A on the top)

_Try all of column "B" _(Fluttershy fell off the column but landed on one made of fruit with a B on the top but she fell off that one too)

_I'm in the mood to __help you dude _(Fluttershy landed on a cushion held by a large Darquesse who then sent his tongue out which another Darquesse walked down)

_You ain't never had a friend like me__  
__  
_Darquesse then danced with two of his own hands without any arms as Fluttershy realised this was real and she actually had a genie as a friend.

_Can your friends do this? _(Darquesse appeared in front of her and began juggling four of his heads)

_Do your friends do that? _(Darquesse then played kick ups with his last head)

_Do your friend__s pull this out their little hat? _(Darquesse reached into a hat and pulled his own legs through till he was holding himself in a rabbit form but quickly turned into a dragon)

_Can your friends go, poof? _(Darquesse breathed fire and it turned into three stallions that began to give Fluttershy gifts)

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip _(Darquesse then morphed back to a human and then grabbed his ears and as he reached the camera he tore his head like paper revealing Fluttershy still being serenaded)

_And then make the sucker disappear? _(the stallions all then disappeared in a puff of smoke each)

_So doncha s__it there slack jawed, buggy eyed _(a small version of Darquesse appeared on her shoulder)

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_(he then dived off her and disappeared into the floor like it was water)

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for yo__ur chare d'affaires_(he reappeared as a contract)

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_(he then wrapped around her and then span her)

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_(he stopped her from spinning and watched her try to adjust)

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_(he then pulled a list out of Fluttershy's ear that was very long)

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_(Darquesse morphed into a larger version of himself and skipped once with the list and then whipped Fluttershy with it exploding her in light)

_Mistress Fluttershy, ma'am, have a wish or two or three_(the three stallions reappeared and then two left while one went to kiss her and she went accept to return it)

_I'm on __the job, _(as the stallion went to kiss her Darquesse appeared in place of the stallion and received the kiss instead)  
_You big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_(Darquesse summoned Angel in his own home)

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_(Darquesse then summoned a mountain of riches and animal related objects)

_You ain't never had a friend like me_(Darquesse then zapped Fluttershy giving her an exotic outfit)

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_(He then span in a tornado and everything he had created was sucked into the lamp leaving Darquesse with a flashing applause sign above his head)

"So what'll it be Mistress?" Darquesse asked will a smirk on his face. Fluttershy couldn't move she was so shocked by everything, when it finally set in all she could feel was excitement.

"Any wish?" she asked with excitement visible in her voice, which pleased Darquesse.

"Anything but killing ponies, that's a big no, but I don't think a pony like you, someone so kind and considerate would ever consider that now". Fluttershy's head filled with things she could wish for, better living conditions for her animals and other things both for her and her friends. Just then a realisation clicked with her, she hadn't bought what she'd gone to collect in town.

"I'll have to think about it while I collect some things from Ponyville so if you don't mind" Fluttershy asked but Darquesse simply smiled in response. As Fluttershy left he laughed and his eyes began releasing black plasma.

"Soon that pony will help me find somepony who can get me into Canterlot and then Celestia will fall and all of Equestria will be mine". He continued laughing as Angel listened on with horror.

To Be Continued

**I think there isn't enough of the actual characters in this so far. If you feel the same way don't worry more characters will be introduced next chapter. Really enjoyed this I love the song Friend like me so having it as a villain song really made me smile. Don't forget to R&R**


	3. Crashing the Gala

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and Darquesse. All characters belong to their respected owners.****  
**  
It was the day after Darquesse had entered Fluttershy's life and Darquesse plan to enter the Grand Galloping Gala was at its final phase; use Fluttershy to locate someone who's going to the Gala so he'd could sneak in with them. Darquesse exited the lamp and could tell that Fluttershy was asleep. Darquesse walked through the house while yawning. Just then he felt his foot connect with something. He looked down to see Angel looking up at him.

"What do you want Fluffy" Darquesse said as the rabbit continued to stare at him. Darquesse blinked and then fired two red eye lasers at him making him jump away.

"Hate rabbits". Darquesse sat on the couch with a pondering expression. His plan was coming together all he had to do was find somepony who was going to the Grand Galloping Gala and following them as their guest. He couldn't well storm the castle dark spells flying off and destruction being left in his wake. Celestia would stop him before he could crack off one joker or cleaver quip. The only pony who seemed to be going was Rarity but he didn't think he could be subtle with her. He needed to find somepony and quickly, the Gala was tonight. Something else was bugging him though; he didn't want to just appear he wanted Celestia to sweat a little about his appearance.

Darquesse walked over to a window and looked out to the forest. As he thought he saw Applebloom appear followed closer by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Just then an idea popped into his head that quickly became do able and Darquesse smiled and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The CMC were running through the woods towards Zecora's hut to learn about potions. As they ran black smoke began forming around them and then began forming in front of them. Just then the smoke exploded making Darquesse appear in front of the cowering filly's. Darquesse waved the smoke away to see the girls shaking in terror.

"My apologises girls was it to melodramatic I can never tell haha". Darquesse summoned a long black staff with a block orb on the top with black metal lines on it. He pointed at the girls, offering it to help them up. "Now I take it your in these woods for a reason". He glided over to Scootaloo and pointed at her blank flank "and it's got something to do with that I take it".

"Yep were headin' for Zecora's to learn potions" said Applebloom

"to try and earn out cutie marks" added Sweetie Belle. Darquesse smiled as he pretended to remember an old memory.

"I remember looking for my cutie mark when I was a colt just a little younger then yourselves" Darquesse lied as he show the symbol on his shoulder. The girls all looked at it. "It was funny but ponies kept saying I'd discover it naturally but nothing I did would reveal it so I thought of more… unorthodox methods of searching for my mark". The girls seemed hooked by this.

"Like what" asked Applebloom making Darquesse smile.

"If your elders have every said something that would be punished like stealing, kidnap, murder I have a specific talent for". This made the girls worried as they began sweating. "And I think you three may be in the same situation as me, you're talent may be criminal behaviour".

"Really?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well you've tried everything else from match making to skydiving and you're getting nowhere then isn't it worth it to just stop being called 'blank flanks'. The girls began to consider it and that's all Darquesse needed. His eyes turned purple as smoke entered the girls ears and began to alter them. Dark black lines appeared around their eyes and they smiled that matched Darquesse. 

"We'll do it" said all three at once making Darquesse smile even wider. Darquesse kneeled down and began whispering into the girls ears his plan to 'help' the girls. He stood and walked away as they nodded in agreement and then began running for Ponyville. Sweetie Belle stopped though and looked at Darquesse.

"How did you know about us?" she asked making Darquesse chuckle

"I can read minds" he said with a slightly childish voice making Sweetie Belle laugh "I'm not joking you're thinking about dinner tonight and… somepony of your age shouldn't know about that". Sweetie Belle looked shocked and ran to catch up with the others. Darquesse stood there leaning on his staff for a few seconds before a sly smile broke out and then he broke out into a full blown dance. Just then he felt a tingle in his spine and disappeared in more smoke.

Darquesse exited the lamp and stood in front of Fluttershy "yes my mistress".

"I was wondering if I could have a new dress for the Gala" asked Fluttershy, obviously uncomfortable with asking for it. Darquesse's ears perked up at this and he smiled with uncontrollable glee.

"You're going to the Gala tonight" he asked

"Yes I went before and Twilight invited us to this years, Rarity said she'd make me a new dress but due to an order from someone of royalty" Darquesse gulped and looked away from that statement "I thought I'd use one of my wishes to have one". Darquesse cracked his neck and zapped Fluttershy with a magical spell.

In a puff of light a light green dress that had dark green nature based patterns across it and then going down her front legs towards her light green shoes. Also with a pink clip for her mane and a small tiara. Fluttershy looked over the dress and smiled at it with joy, which Darquesse took as his cue.

"Fluttershy I was wondering, with this Gala, could I come I love social gatherings and it would be a good moment to introduce me to your friends". Fluttershy thought for a second but looked a little concerned, Darquesse didn't have a ticket.

"I know what you're gonna say, haven't got a ticket but I could easily hide in the lamp, it's not going against the rules I ain't even fully alive, please I've been cooped up in that lamp for ten thousand years and an event like this comes around once a year, pretty please" Darquesse pleaded and lied in a hope to win over Fluttershy. After a few seconds Fluttershy nodded and Darquesse hugged her in response.

Fluttershy smiled and went to take her dress off as to not ruin it. As she left Darquesse smiled even more as everything he wanted was going smoothly with little input from himself.

MEANWHILE:

In Canterlot the CMC had just left the train with a large burlap sack with them. They arrived at the castle and sneaked past the guards at the front door. They then snuck through the whole castle and finally arrived at their destination; Celestia's room. They knocked on the door and waited.

Celestia was reading one of her many reports from a ruler of another land. Celestia sighed and placed the notes down and summoned her favourite book. It was about old legends and roots of the oldest religions. As she read about the religious group Two she heard a knock originating from her door. Celestia stood and walked to the door and opened it to see three fillies holding a large sack.

"Trick or Treat" they yelled before they jumped forward with the sack in tow to ensnare Celestia.

At the same time Twilight was reading her new book from Celestia. It was all about the first settlement of Equestria, much darker then the play she was in two years ago. Spike came walking downstairs and walked right past Twilight heading for his private store of gems. He knew that Twilight was a nightmare to talk to when she was engrossed in her reading. As he passed her again he burped and a letter appeared in a swarm of fire. Twilight noticed and caught it with her magic and unfolded it.

"Dear Twilight please come to Canterlot as quickly as possible and please being Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash and please nopony else thank you. This sounds serious Spike go get Apple Dash and Rarity and meet me at the train station and be quick".

Ten minutes later Twilight was waiting at the train station for Spike and the others with Rainbow Dash, who was getting bored.

"Where are they and why did Princess Celestia want us" Rainbow Dash asked for the fifth time in as many minutes. Twilight ignored her as she continued to think of why Celestia wanted them. Finally Spike arrived with the others and without a word spoken Twilight moved everypony but Spike onto the train and they were off. Applejack was the first to speak.

"Twilight care to tell us what's goin on" she asked which everypony seemed to nod with response.

"All I know is Princess Celestia wanted us in Canterlot as quickly as possible". The rest of the journey flew by quickly and when they arrived they quickly headed for the castle. They all arrived and headed for the throne room. As they got closer they knew something was going on by the amount of guards that were around.

"Greeting's Twilight Sparkle". Twilight turned and saw Luna standing in front of the door of the throne room.

"Hi Princess"

"Twilight how many times must I ask you to call me Luna" Twilight looked embarrassed and blushing slightly.

"Sorry, do you know why Princess Celestia wanted us"

"it'll be easier to just go in". The four walked past Luna and into the room to see Celestia sitting on her throng with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking upset and obvious signs that they'd been crying.

"Thank you for coming I'll get straight to the point. The girls here tried to kidnap me". This shocked the girls but very quickly turn to anger at this.

"What in tarnation do you think you were doing Applebloom".

"This totally isn't cool Scootaloo".

"I thought you'd be smart enough not to do something like this Sweetie Belle".

"Actually it's not their fault". Everypony stopped at this and looked at Celestia for an answer.

"The girls were under the influence of a powerful dark magic that could rival Discord. After I managed to subdue them they turned very violent and when I freed them from it they turned quiet and haven't said a word that's why I asked you her Twilight and why I asked you to bring your friends, I was hoping they could get the girls to tell us who hexed them".

The girls looked back at their sisters and admires with softer expressers.

"Listen Sugercube I'm sorry I yelled you're not in trouble but if you know who did this so they don't do what they did to you to another filly or colt" asked Applejack.

"She's right darling someone has to answer for this". The CMC looked at each other before muttering something at a volume that made Fluttershy sound loud.

"Pardon you need to speak up please" Twilight asked.

"Darquesse" they said all together. The moment Celestia heard the name she quickly jumped up and walked up to the girls with a fearful look.

"Please say this is a joke and you just read that name somewhere please" she pleaded making everyone look worried. Twilight went up to Celestia but Celestia quickly walked past her and headed to the door and opened it revealing a guard standing there. "Alert all the Canterlot guards and get them patrolling the perimeter".

"Princess what's going on" asked Twilight as Luna entered through the same door.

"Twilight describe a religion of Equestria" Twilight was stunned at the random order but quickly thought of a religion.

"The Order of Two say that originally there were two Alicorns, one of light and another of dark. They both created a new land filled with creatures based on themselves. The one of light raised the sun and moon and made sure the food grew while the one of dark looked after the souls of the dead and controlled the weather. After a while the one of dark got bored with everything being the same so he tried to change everything but was stopped by the other. After fighting the one of dark was beaten and banished. Now all ponies come from the Alicorn of light while anyone who was corrupted by greed was created by the Alicorn of darkness".

"Good now another" again this made Twilight confused but went with it.

"Disciples of light say that the first pony, an Alicorn, split themselves into two separate beings one was still an Alicorn while the other was only a Unicorn. The Unicorn became jealous and created an army of darkness, the original ancestors of the Changelings, and went to war with the Alicorn but was defeated. The conflicts made the Alicorn try to create a land where she could teach them to live in harmony and to not be jealous at what others had but some of the Unicorn's followers survived and went on to create their own community and would continue to fight the ponies created by the Alicorn for all eternity".

"And one more"

"There was once two kingdoms that lived in harmony with each other and began to create a new land for them to watch and protect. The land was created and the ponies were given certain things to live by. One ruler didn't like this so he began making the ponies do horrible things to each other. So the other ruler locked the evil ruler in his own kingdom and all the ponies corrupted by him were sent to him to be punished in his kingdom while all ponies who lived in peace where welcomed to the kingdom of the good ruler and that's how life has been since then. They also say that when the evil ruler redeems himself and leaves his kingdom to live with the good ruler then all the evil in the world will be extinguished and true harmony will arrive and everypony will be happy".

"Very good Twilight. Now as you can tell in each one there was a definite source of darkness whether a jealous Unicorn or twisted ruler. All of these creatures that haunt our nightmares and are used to scare Colts and Fillies are all based on Darquesse". This made the girls become instantly fearful and worried.

"Princess what are we going to do" Twilight asked.

"Only one thing we can do, to avoid a panic of everypony everything will continue as normal including the Grand Galloping Gala" Celestia said explaining her plan.

"Pardon me your majesty but I don't think that's such a good idea I mean if this Darquesse is what most religions base their devil off shouldn't we tell people" Rarity asked to which the others agreed.

"While Darquesse is all powerful he has one weakness, he doesn't own a physical body. His soul was bound to a crown that when somepony placed it on their head Darquesse will take them over but if it's removed Darquesse will leave and be defeated. It's this weakness that helped me beat him before".

"You meet him before" asked Rainbow Dash to which Celestia nodded.

"It was just under a thousand years ago, I was still grieving and getting used to taking up Luna's responsibilities" Twilight saw Luna look down in shame.

"A Pegasus arrived calling himself Darquesse and even wielding dark magic but before he could do any major damage I managed to remove the crown ending his threat. The Pegasus didn't know of anything and I removed the crown from this dimension with very powerful magic, the fact the crown has even returned even worries me but if somepony has been possessed and if he does appear he will be easily stopped. Hence the reason to not cause panic".

Twilight and the others understood and remembered there companions so they made their excuse and left to take care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Celestia and Luna alone.

"Sister do you think we could easily defeat Darquesse, he is the devil after all" Luna asked.

"He may be powerful but he has a weakness we can easily turn on him. My only worry is the time till he appears while he won't take too long to reveal himself I fear and feel sorry for whoever he runs into".

At this time Darquesse was releasing magic spells that were making the furniture dance and the animals to fly in spectacular patterns and even balls of light to draw pictures in the air. Fluttershy stood in awe at what Darquesse was doing for her out of the kindness of his heart. When it was over Fluttershy applauded and Darquesse bowed.

"Thank you my dear" he looked at his wrist "oh my look at the time it's only two hours till the Gala you better start getting ready". Fluttershy smiled and nodded and walked away and Darquesse looked at the audience.

"What you ain't seeing that it's a T rating see ya in two hours" Darquesse grabbed the edge of the screen and pulled another scene on top.

It was two hours later and the girls were just arriving in a similar fashion to the last time they were there. The girls began walking towards the main entrance with Spike coming with them. Fluttershy walked with them and looked into a secret pocket in her dress to see Darquesse's lamp. They entered and saw Princess Celestia greeting people as they entered the room. They walked up and were welcomed and they entered but Twilight stayed back.

"Hey Princess anything on what we talked about earlier"

"No I… hello… don't think he's… hello… going to make a… hello… make an appearance" Celestia replied.

Inside Fluttershy had headed to a remote corner to let Darquesse out. She pulled out the lamp but Darquesse exited without her rubbing it. Darquesse appeared with his hand to his head as he acted like he could barely stand.

"Damn can you feel that so many thoughts of darkness, murder, treachery, adultery. It's a banquet of darkness that I've never had before". Fluttershy was a little confused at this Darquesse was acting strange.

"You can tell what people are thinking" she asked making Darquesse look at her.

"Yep any thought that they have in their little pony heads". Darquesse went to walk away but was quickly stopped by Fluttershy.

"Well you've seen everything and even read some mind so um could you please return to your lamp" Fluttershy asked. Darquesse smiled and turned and grabbed the lamp and crushed it and dropped the remains on the floor.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders required mind control for them to help me but you're so gullible I tricked you my mistress, Genie ha they don't exist outside fiction you fool and now thanks to you I'll take Celestia's whole kingdom and destroy everything because of your stupidity". Darquesse saw Fluttershy was beginning to cry so he zapped her and her dress disappeared. Darquesse chuckled and evaporated into smoke as Fluttershy began crying.

Twilight moved out the main crowd and began scanning the crowd. See could see Rainbow Dash and Applejack on the dance floor and every so often see Pinkie Pie zooming from place to place. She'd lost Rarity into a crowd of Fancy Pants friends. Twilight began looking for one specific pony but couldn't see her anywhere. She wasn't with Celestia greeting people so Twilight couldn't help but wonder where she was. Just then she heard crying behind her. She went to the source of the crying to see Fluttershy curled in a ball crying her eyes out without her dress either.

"Fluttershy what's wrong and where is your dress". Fluttershy looked up with tear filled eyes and wiped them away.

"Oh Twilight I've made a terrible mistake". Fluttershy then went and told Twilight all about the Genie and how it had convinced her to bring him here and know says it tricked her and had disappeared.

"Oh my I have to tell the Princess did the Genie have a name" Twilight asked earning a node from Fluttershy.

"Yes his name was Darquesse". This made Twilight pale and began worrying as the room itself seemed to darken.

"We need to find Princess Celestia quickly". Twilight and Fluttershy began running through the crowd in search for Celestia. They finally found her talking with Luna near the throne and away from the main crowd. Twilight quickly ran to her teacher and was instantly noticed by both Celestia and Luna.

"Greeting's Twilight Sparkle how's your night going" Luna asked and Twilight almost answered but quickly remembered why she was there.

"Celestia we've a problem Darquesse is…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughter ripped through the air interrupting Twilight and spooking all the guests.

"Well look at this it's been over a thousand years since I've seen so many of my creations in one place and what a place. The Grand Galloping Gala what a pathetic excuse for a party let's liven this place up". Two lightning bolts hit the floor and where they hit Darquesse stood leaning on his staff. Applejack instantly recognised him as the thief.

"Hey he's the one who robbed Sweet Apple Acres". Applejack ran forward but when she reached Darquesse he summoned a portal which Applejack ran into and then fell out the ceiling, plummeting towards the floor. As the crowd were shocked Rainbow Dash quickly shot forward and caught her friend and brought her down to safety.

Darquesse watched and then caught Applejack's hat that came loose. He went to throw it away when he smiled and set the hat on fire. When the fire died down it was now black with slits around the whole hat and three holes in the front. Darquesse placed it on his head with his crowns gems placed in the holes of the hat. Darquesse walked forward and grabbed a mare's scarf and pulled it spinning them around and then wrapped it loosely around his neck. The scarf turned black as the mare stopped spinning revealing her to have been turned into a Changeling.

Darquesse jumped over Celestia and Luna and landed on the throne of Celestia and cleared his voice.

"Mares and Gentlecolts my name is Darquesse and i'm back baby hahaha". At the mention of his name many of the guests began running for the exits in fear but Darquesse clicked his fingers and all the doors locked and become unmovable. Darquesse teleported into the centre of the room and grabbed two ponies and began to morph them. Black magic washed over them and when it was finished they were both Changeling's. Darquesse laughed as his minions turned more ponies and began attacking ones they didn't turn.

"Darquesse!" Darquesse turned in time to see the yellow beam of magic strike his hat and knock it off along with the crown. Darquesse looked and saw Celestia looking happy with what she had done.

"How dare you that is private property I didn't come in knocking your crown off your head" he picked the hat and crown up and placed them back on his head. Celestia looked stunned, normally that would have beaten Darquesse there and then. "My dear little pony normally that would work but I've merged with this body it's mine even if I lose the crown I'd still own this body. Now I think it's time I taught you a lesson in manners".

Darquesse eye's glowed as he fired two beams of black energy. Celestia quickly recognised the attack and quickly flew above it.

"Don't let those eye beams hit you they'll freeze your heart". Luna fired a blast of magic but Darquesse slid to the side and then zapped her horn which then created a bright light as Luna was thrown back. "LUNA".

Twilight ran to Luna's side and helped her up to see Luna's horn was covered in a red aura. Luna stood and tried to use her magic but she was zapped by electric for it. Twilight helped Luna up and then her attention turned to Darquesse as her anger began to rise.

Darquesse jumped into the air and hovered as Celestia tried to hit him again but he easily dodged and swung his hand as a red circle of energy flew forward and hit Celestia knocking her to the floor. Celestia slowly stood as Darquesse few attacks had already taken their toll on her. Celestia fired an intense blast of magic. Darquesse smiled and extended his hand and fired a blast of intense black energy. The two beams connected and began forming a ball of energy. Celestia's knees buckled from the intense weight of Darquesse's magic. Darquesse could see the lock of magic wasn't changing. Darquesse cracked his neck as another version of him split from Darquesse.

The clone walked towards Celestia with red and purple vapour forming around his hands. The clone took two steps before a pink blast magic hit the Clone's back turning it to smoke. Darquesse turned and saw Twilight standing firm with three Unicorn Canterlot Guards. Darquesse smiled and turned his attention back to Celestia. Twilight and the three guards fired a blast of magic at Darquesse's back. The blasts just before they hit Darquesse split into two separate blasts and went round Darquesse and melted away into the air. Darquesse walked forward to Celestia as he continued to use his magic. Darquesse reached Celestia and discontinued the attack and while Celestia was still weak he grabbed her crown and took it and placed it crookedly on his head. Darquesse walked up the throne stairs and sat in the throne despite more magic being fired at him but again simply going round him.

"Equestria is mine and I think I'll enjoy having my own kingdom" another blast of magic hit him "all the love in this world will be turned to hate and fear" another magic blast hit him "Equestria will become the… do you mind!" All the Unicorn's stopped firing their magic. "I'm trying to conquer and destroy the pony race and you're blasting away like there's no tomorrow".

Luna helped Celestia to her feet and Celestia looked at Darquesse with anger filled eyes.

"As long as I stand I'll always protect my subjects from you"

"I'm more powerful than anypony" Darquesse lifted his hand up and pointed his hand at Celestia "even you". With those final words lightning shot from his hands and zapped Celestia sending her back to the floor as Darquesse's laughter filled the room and frightened the Ponies.

Luna ran towards Darquesse with anger in her eyes.

"Leave my sister alone and fight me instead" Darquesse ended his attack and looked at Luna. "You can't use magic so I think I'll pass for now".

Twilight ran to Celestia's side and got down to help her but Celestia refused the help.

"No you need to get the Elements of Harmony and use their power to defeat Darquesse"

"do you mean these Elements". Everypony looked to see Darquesse with one of his legs hung over one of the thrones arms and the elements hanging off his arms and shoulders with Twilight's crown on his head crookedly. Twilight looked shocked as Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack "we really need to secure those better".

Darquesse summoned a portal of energy and threw them into of energy. Twilight tried to grab them with her magic and the element became encased in purple magic Darquesse clicked making them be encased in black energy and were sent into the portal.

"If you want them back you'll have to earn them back going through my maze at the Elements place of birth and you'll be against the clock if you can't get them by midday tomorrow then the game is over and Equestria is mine". Twilight looked at Celestia who nodded which made Twilight look at her friends who nodded too. They all ran at the door but remembered it was blocked by Darquesse's magic.

"Some elements of harmony can't even make it past a wooden door how path…" Darquesse was cut off as Twilight blasted the door open and the 7 of them ran out of the room towards the exit. Darquesse frowned and flew through a window and saw the girls and Spike running outside of Canterlot. Darquesse summoned the shadows to his hands and then threw them in front of the group. Where the shadows hit thorns began growing out the ground and began shooting at the group to try and entangle them. Twilight quickly blasted them away and the group kept running.

Darquesse looked at the audience with an annoyed expression on his face. Darquesse clicked and summoned some popcorn and then clicked again setting off his magic.

Twilight looked ahead she could see the train to Ponyville almost ready to leave. Twilight knew they'd get there on time she just hoped they made it in one piece. Just then the ground beneath her began to shake and crack and rise in some places. Twilight saw a piece rising ahead of her so she quickly teleported to the piece as it rose high into the air. Twilight jumped down using the platforms as stairs to the best of her abilities.

Rainbow Dash quickly took to the skies to avoid the rising ground. She looked and saw Twilight ahead of the others with the others only slightly behind her. She saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike reach another piece of ground before it rose but Applejack was blocked off and then encased in the rising ground. Darquesse could sense Applejack's predicament so he sent a wave of energy towards the ponies. Rainbow Dash saw the wave of magic hit one of the rising towers which made it explode and cause massive rocks begin falling towards Applejack. Rainbow Dash shot forward and beat the rocks to Applejack and lifted her out safely.

"Thanks Sugercube" Applejack thanked as they flew towards Twilight as she stood near the train waiting for the others.

Rarity and Spike continued to run and jump across the un-risen ground or starting to rise while Pinkie had opted to go high and was jumping across the pillars with a large smile on her face. Pinkie Pie landed and saw Fluttershy shivering with fright.

"Come on Fluttershy we gotta go"

"I can't I'm too scared". Pinkie thought for a second and then had an idea. Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy and then quickly ran and jumped on to the next pillar of ground with Fluttershy screaming in fear as they sailed in the air. Pinkie landed and began laughing with excitement. Pinkie looked and saw Fluttershy had fainted. Pinkie quickly threw Fluttershy onto her back and continued jumping towards the others waiting on the train.

Twilight looked from the train as Rarity and Spike arrived and entered the train. Twilight could see Pinkie with Fluttershy on her back. She could also see that the ground that had risen had risen crookedly so they were beginning to smack into each other creating a domino effect making them all begin to fall.

"HURRY PINKIE" she yelled as Pinkie sped up. Just then the train began moving slowly from the station. Pinkie could see this as she began to worry and speed up even more. Pinkie reached the end of the risen ground and could see the train and knew she had to jump. Pinkie took a few steps back and drowned out the sound of destruction behind her. She ran forward and jumped into the air and began descending towards the train. Time seemed to slow as she reached out for the rail at the end of the train. As Pinkie closed in on the train her hoof missed the railing and they began heading into the hard ground. Before they hit they were covered in a purple glow. Pinkie looked to see Twilight in the back doorway with her horn glowing as she brought the two ponies towards and then into the train.

Darquesse watched the whole causing his jaw to drop to his feet and his eyes bulge out the sockets. Darquesse flew back into the room and quickly grabbed his lower jaw and closed it and then pushed his eyes into his sockets. Darquesse looked and saw half of the room were now Changelings and the other half were cowering in the side of the room. Darquesse's eyes glowed bright green creating a ball of green fire in front of him.

"Ensure those ponies and dragon don't return" Darquesse ordered. The ball of fire shot into the sky and began following the girls train.

Luna tried to help Celestia but thanks to her inability to access her magic and the fact she was weak too she couldn't help Celestia up. As Luna tried again she noticed a large shadow covered her and Celestia. Luna looked to see Darquesse hovering above them with his fingers now morphed to a sharp point and were glowing a dull green.

"The girls will be gone for a while so I can turn my attention to you". Luna eyes widened in fear and she even tried to crawl away but stopped as to not leave Celestia.

"What's the matter Luna I thought you wanted a fight?"

**Part 2 of Fall of Harmony. This chapter went through so many rewrites there was gonna be a song, a longer fight scene, two other religions, Darquesse being more scary but i had to scale back to make it shorter but it's still long. I really enjoy writing these characters. Seriously enjoyed making three separate religions. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Master281455 signing out.**


End file.
